custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gorast
Gorast was a Makuta and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, known for presiding over the Tren Krom Peninsula. History Early Life Gorast was created by Mata Nui alongside the other Makuta from a greenish-black liquid on an island in one the Southern Chains of the Matoran Universe. Alongside the rest of her species, she became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order and carrying out the will of Mata Nui. Gorast was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe, specializing in the field of insectoid Rahi. Although Gorast displayed some talent in the area, she never fully committed to her role as a Rahi creator. In the years after the downfall of the League of Six Kingdoms, Gorast and Mutran were known to have raided the fortress of Barraki Kalmah. While Mutran would make an intriguing discovery about the fate of the Blade Burrower species, Gorast concerned herself with capturing and executing several of the surviving Barraki loyalists. After the Matoran Civil War, Gorast was assigned to supervise the Tren Krom Peninsula by Makuta Miserix, who felt she was uniquely suited to the harsh terrain and that she was the least likely Makuta to interfere in the delicate affairs of the Matoran Universe's hardier species. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to be held on Destral in order to reveal his plan and take over the Brotherhood, Gorast was one of the first Makuta to side with Teridax. With Miserix supposedly executed by Krika and Spiriah, Gorast and Icarax assumed responsibility for hunting down and eliminating his remaining followers, hanging their Kanohi in the Convocation Chamber as trophies. Like all other Makuta, Gorast's Antidermis evolved to a gaseous virus-like state where she no longer required sleep or sustenance. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate this evolution. Great Cataclysm 1,000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta would finally set in motion Teridax's Grand Plan, with Makuta simultaneously launching an unexpected assault upon the processors of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash on Aqua Magna. With Mata Nui now distinctly absent and the Matoran Universe debilitated by Makuta Teridax's efforts, the Brotherhood revealed itself as a decidedly malevolent organization making a bid for universal domination. Shortly after the Great Cataclysm, Gorast was known to have journeyed to Valmai's Keep and contracted the Zeverek mercenary known as Skorr to raid the Maze of Shadows beneath Metru Nui and retrieve a powerful artifact for the Brotherhood of Makuta. Whilst the mercenary initially refused to accept the offer, Skorr finally agreed to once Gorast challenged his reputation, with the Makuta neglecting to mention that he had been hired as a disposable alternative to sending Brotherhood operatives into the Maze. During the Dark Times, Gorast also would come to make a string of provocative assaults across the Southern Matoran Universe, hunting Toa and acquiring high-value artifacts for Makuta Teridax, who had come to station himself on the island of Mata Nui. Five years ago, Gorast would stand witness to a confrontation between Mazeka and Vultraz, two Matoran embroiled in battle on a cliff face of the Tren Krom Peninsula. With Mazeka ultimately winning the high ground and pushing his adversary over the edge, Gorast assumed the form of Toa Helryx and appeared to him, congratulating him on his victory and cautioning him to take leave. Once Mazeka had departed, Gorast reverted to her original form and descended down the cliff, seeing potential in the underhanded tactics of Vultraz. Restoring the Ta-Matoran to health, Gorast would later rebuild Vultraz into a stronger form and task him with abducting a De-Matoran named Krakua, who was destined to become a Toa in the near future. Invasion of Karda Nui Following his apparent death in the Mangaia lair, Teridax was able to advance his plan without the interference of the Toa Nuva, issuing Bitil and several of his surviving Makuta lieutenants a series of tasks to complete in the Universe Core. Charged principally with opposing the Toa Nuva as they journeyed to the Codrex, Gorast accompanied Antroz, Vamprah, Chirox, Bitil, Krika, and Mutran to Karda Nui. Venturing down to the Swamp of Secrets beneath the Stalactite Villages, Gorast reinforced Krika and Bitil and set up a defensive perimeter around the Codrex, awaiting the arrival of the Toa Nuva. Assuming a more insectoid form, Gorast was eventually exposed to Pit Mutagen, however, and lost the ability to shapeshift. Following the arrival of the Toa Nuva in Karda Nui and subsequent destruction of the Shadow Leech Laboratory, however, Toa Tahu, Onua, and Gali descended to the Swamp of Secrets. Wary of the Toa in their weakened forms, the Makuta elected to trail a target each, with Gorast shadowing Toa Gali. Catching the Toa off guard while she inspected a Keystone fragment, Gorast launched a direct assault on the Toa of Water. While the pair struggled, Gali used her Elemental Powers to force Gorast beneath the mutagenic swamp waters only for Gorast to fight her way free and overpower the Toa. Marred by the intervention of Toa Onua, Gorast attempted to win over the Toa of Earth by offering him a position on the winning side. After refusing, the Toa beat a hasty retreat with Gorast in pursuit. Regrouping with Krika and Bitil at the Makuta Camp, Gorast was assaulted by a burst of Elemental Energy whilst guarding a Keystone. Venturing off the investigate the source of the Elemental attack, Gorast and her compatriots left the camp fully aware that the Toa were within the vicinity. Returning to catch the Toa in the compromising position within their camp, the Makuta cornered their quarry in a tense standoff. With Toa Tahu warning the Makuta that the rest of his team had possession of the Kanohi Ignika, Bitil sent a telepathic message to Antroz, Chirox and Vamprah, who informed that the Ignika had in fact taken form and had defeated Makuta Icarax. In light of this revelation, the Toa were able to escape the Makuta Camp. Against Gorast's instincts to pursue the Toa further, she accompanied Krika and Bitil to the Codrex, where the three Makuta continued their objective of opposing the Toa. Laying in wait for her adversaries, Gorast was attacked by Gali, who conjured a sphere of Water around her head, attempting to drown Gorast. Evolved beyond the dependence on breathing, however, this attack had no effect on Gorast, who proceeded to strike the Toa of Water with a Shadow blast. Assaulted by Onua, Gorast was thrown into a clearing by a powerful tremor. Returning to the clearing in time to join the remaining Makuta and Toa as they ventured down from Karda Nui to the Swamp of Secrets, Gorast was reunited with Antroz, Chirox, Vamprah, Mutran and a severely weakened Icarax. In the ensuing battle, Gorast confronted Pohatu and Photok. Utilizing her Kanohi Felnas to disrupt the Toa's Elemental Stone Powers, Gorast caused Pohatu to lose control and plummet into the energy field of the Codrex before crashing to the swamp floor. Ultimately unable to prevent the Toa from entering the Codrex though, Gorast and her cohorts instead busied themselves bringing down the defensive force field. While Teridax had ordered his lieutenants to allow the Toa Nuva to complete their destiny by awakening Mata Nui, Icarax soon made clear his intentions to destroy the Toa and rebel against Teridax, believing that Mata Nui would destroy the Makuta for their rebellion if he awakened, convincing Krika to phase through the force field and deactivate it. Before Icarax could destroy the Codrex with his Gravity powers, however, he was halted by Vamprah, Mutran and Gorast, who remained committed to Teridax's scheme. Falling victim to a mental assault from Mutran, Icarax attempted to teleport inside the Codrex to face the Toa himself, only for Gorast to use her Kanohi Felnas to disrupt his Teleportation. Blasted by one of Vamprah's Shadow bolts, Icarax was teleported on a molecular level, distributing his atoms across the Universe Core and killing him in the process. With Krika similarly being dispatched by Gorast after developing a conscience and attempting to convince his fellow Makuta to abandon Teridax's scheme, Gorast made clear where her loyalties lay. Eventually emerging from the Codrex in flying battle vehicles, Pohatu and Lewa engaged the Makuta in an aerial assault. With Gali convincing Toa Ignika to sacrifice his new form in order to reactivate the Codrex and awaken Mata Nui, the Toa Nuva soon called off their aerial attack and regrouped to beat a hasty retreat aboard their battle vehicles. Unbeknownst to the Makuta, however, this action once again triggered the Energy Storms within the Universe Core. Faced with the dawning realization that Teridax intended for the Energy Storms to purge the remaining Makuta lieutenants, Gorast witnessed Bitil attempting to flee only to be struck down by the intense electrical discharge of the storm. Unable to process that Teridax had betrayed her, Gorast resigned herself to her fate alongside Antroz and was promptly vaporized. Powers and Abilities Gorast was a powerful warrior with a fierce temperament, known for reveling in combat and being quick to anger. She was a devout follower of Teridax's plan and was willing to face death to see it carried through. As a Makuta, Gorast possessed powerful elemental Shadow powers, abilities which after many centuries of use, she had fully mastered. She could even use her Shadow powers to heal others, should she feel it necessary. She also possessed shape-shifting abilities, Kraata production, great strength, and the forty-two Kraata powers. Following her exposure to Pit Mutagen in the Swamp of Secrets, Gorast notably lost access to several of her natural capabilities, including shapeshifting. Tools and Masks For the majority of her life, Gorast wore a Kanohi Felnas, Great Mask of Disruption, a Kanohi that enabled her to disrupt a single Elemental, Kanohi, or physiological power of a target through touch. Sporting a wide arsenal of Protosteel weaponry over the centuries, Gorast armed herself principally with bladed claws, which served as both defensive and offensive tools capable of channeling her Shadow powers. Forms Being a Makuta, Gorast had access to 42 Rahkshi powers, including shape shifting. Below is a list of known forms taken by Gorast. Appearances *''Besieged'' - Alternate Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta